A New Tail coming: Book 1 TriWizard Tournament
by revamped20
Summary: AU story. Takes place after the magical tournament in Earth Land, and before the Quiditch World Cup. Harry and Erza are the same age and are together. They both became S-Class mages at 15. There will be spoilers of The Grand Magic Game.
1. Chapter 1

A New Tail coming: Book 1

Tri-Wizard Tournament

Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima)

Summary: AU story. Takes place after the magical tournament in Earth Land, and before the Quiditch World Cup. Harry and Erza are the same age and are together. They both became S-Class mages at 15. There will be spoilers of The Grand Magic Game.

"Hi" someone talking.

'Hi' someone thinking.

"**Hi**" Magical attacks or spells.

Prologue: Going to another dimension.

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.  
Planet: Earth Land.

"I cannot believe we just won The Grand Magic Games." said a pink haired boy.

"Yah were lucky Harry pulled through in the end." said blond haired lady.

"Guys it was not just me it was all of us. Natsu you and Gajeel help protect people when everyone found out what Arcadios was really doing. And Lucy you helped protect Wendy." said Harry.

"But Harry we were having some trouble. You fought like it was the easiest thing in the world." said Lucy.

"Lucy, it was not easy and I got very lucky someone had done damage to the field during their battle. Because of the damage it was harder for Arcadios to move around plus I had help from other mages. Still did you really need to do that much damage." said Harry looking at Erza.

"Do you have a problem with a strong woman Harry?" asked Erza.

"Nope, just wish they would let me destroy the battle field for once." said Harry after he kissed Erza.

This caused her to blush and chase after him with a sword yelling, "Stop running! I am only going to hurt you a little!"

This caused Harry to laugh and say, "I love it when you are angry."

"Well you two stop it, we already know you two are dating." said a white haired barmaid.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" stuttered Erza.

"Oh come on most of us see the way you two act around each other when you think no one was looking. The only people I think who do not know are Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray." said a large man with silver hair and scar on his right eye.

"Erza, if Elfman and mostly everyone knows then why hide it anymore? I love you Erza Scarlet." said Harry.

"Alright Harry we won't hid it anymore." said Erza walking over to Harry and kissing him.

After that was reviled they took a seat holding each other. The hole time this had been going Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were in shock to find out that Erza was secretly dating Harry.

Lucy thought to herself, 'How did I not see that those two were together. It is kind of obvious now that I think about it.'

Natsu, Happy, and Gray were more shocked about what they heard. "Wendy you knew about this?" all three of them asked her at the same time.

"Yes. I'm sorry I did not tell you but I did not want to get Harry angry at me." said Wendy.

"How could I ever be angry at you? I see you as a little sister." said Harry walking over to Wendy.

"R-r-really? You don't see me as a helpless?" asked Wendy as she started to cry.

"Of course not what kind of big brother would I be if did that? So please stop crying." said Harry hugging a crying Wendy. Harry then said, "Wendy you have not been here as long as some of us, but soon you will find out that we are all one giant crazy family."

"Ho Ho, how right you are Harry. You should all remember that even though we may not be related to each other by blood. We are still a family." said a short old man.

"Master!" everyone shouted.

After everyone calmed down and started talking to each other. A burst of flame appeared near Harry. Everyone looked at Natsu.

"What that was not me, this time!" shouted a disgruntled Natsu.

This caused everyone to laugh at him and look at we're the fireball had been. The master was the first to get over to Harry; he saw what had caused the fireball.

"Well if it isn't the Phoenix of a friend of mine." said the master.

"Master you now who and what this magnificent creature is?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry I do. What has Albus sent you with Fawks?" asked the master.

At this the bird happily trilled and gave a letter to the master. When the master opened the letter it changed into mouth and said in a voice, "Makarov my friend the day I feared may be near can you bring some people and help protect a family for a while. They lost their son 15 years ago. His name was Harry Potter; he was the happiest kid you could ever meet. He had green eyes and untamable black hair like his father. His parents believe that he is still alive and I also believe he is alive. I cannot go into why I believe but I will tell you when you get here. Sincerely Albus." with those last words the later caught fire, which was promptly eaten by Natsu.

"That sounds a lot like you Harry." said Lucy.

"I think it is him." said Makarov.

"But how could I have disappeared 15 years ago. I am only 19. The only explanation is if momma when she returned with me miscalculated time and went back four years instead of coming back at that exact moment like she planned." said Harry.

"But Harry dragons were powerful they would not have made a miscalculation." said another Fairy Tail mage.

"I know but momma was traveling from another dimension so it could have happened. And don't say that momma or any of the other dragons are gone there just missing we will find them." said Harry.

"I was not saying that she would not come back. What was your mom's name you don't talk to much about her." said the same Fairy Tail mage.

"Her name is Yuki. She is blue and she taught me how to read, write, how to speak, and my ice dragon slayer magic. So basically she taught me everything I needed to know." said Harry.

"Harry its hard on us to we also lost our parent." said Natsu.

"It's not the same! Momma was the first thing I remember. To me she is one the most important things." said Harry.

"What are the other things Harry?" asked Lucy.

"Well there is Erza, Wendy, the guild, and the team. They all mean so much but momma means a little bit more to me. Hope that doesn't make people angry at me." said Harry.

"We won't!" yelled everyone.

"But master what are we going to do about this mission, how are we getting there, and who is going?" asked Gary.

"Well I think team Natsu and Harry should go. Everyone else I want you to start doing missions and getting us some money again. Gildarts you are in charge. No new recruits until we get back. If former members come back they are to be put on probation until we get back." said Makarov.

"Understood, but what if we do get new recruits do we just turn them away?" asked Gildarts.

"No have them give you an overview of their abilities. Then Mirajane and Laxus I want you two to cut look over the entries and pick the best and put them on probation until I can talk with them. I will come back when I get a chance. Got it?" asked Makarov.

"Got it." Gildart, Mirajane, and Laxus shouted.

"I will give everyone in two hours to get ready. Make sure you pack for a couple months." said Makarov.

"A few months?" asked Happy.

"Well from what I am guessing is that it might take a few months or a year." said Makarov.

"A YEAR!" yelled team Natsu and Harry.

"What about the rent on we're we live?" asked Lucy.

"Everything well been taken care of, I will make sure none of you lose your homes. Remember I said I think it might take a year I am not sure. But pack enough just in case." said Makarov.

They nodded that they understood and went to where they live to get ready for their next mission.

"Master do you mind if I come along to?" asked Wendy.

"Why?" asked Makarov.

"Well I would like to see we're Harry was born before he came here." said Wendy.

"Alright, but you need to meet here at the same time as everyone. Would you also like to come Carla?" asked Makarov.

"I don't know." said Carla.

"Come on Carla come with us, if not for me come for Harry." said Wendy.

"Alright but the only reason I am going with you is to protect you from boys." said Carla.

"You have to wait in line after Harry, for some reason he is very protective of Wendy." said Makarov.

"Well he did say that is was like a little sister to him." said Wendy.

"I guess it would not hurt to have another person look out for you besides Harry." said Carla.

"Well with that settled why don't you go get packed." said Makarov.

With everything thing set up the people going on the mission and the others went about their routines.

When everyone going on the mission came back they grouped together and got ready to leave.

"Now is everyone going ready?" asked Makarov.

"Yes." they all said.

"Alright everyone hold on we are about to leave." said Makarov.

"Hold on to what master?" asked Harry.

"Why to Fawkes of course." said Makarov.

"It can handle all of us right?" asked Lucy.

"Of course he can. He is a magical bird." said Makarov.

With that they grabbed on and felt the world around them spinning. When everything stopped spinning they found themselves on the lawn of a giant castle. The only people standing were Makarov, Harry, and Erza, but Harry and Erza looked a little queasy. When everyone got their balance they saw people come down from the castle.

"Is that you Makarov? I have not seen you in long time." said long bearded man.

"Albus it is nice to see you again." said Makarov shaking Albus's hand.

"Who are these young gentlemen and ladies?" asked Albus looking at everyone but stopped and stared at what looked like a younger version James Potter. He thought to himself, 'It can't be the only living male Potter is James. But if he looks like James and has Lily's eyes then he must be.'

"It looks like something or someone has caught your attention Albus. We explain how he came to my dimension at a later time. But first let me introduce my people. We have Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullblast, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Happy, and Harry Potter." said Makarov.

"So I was right you are alive Harry your parents will finally have their son back." said Albus.

"Albus he might not want to stay with them he grew up not knowing them. Give him some time he just found out what he has known has mostly been a lie." said Makarov.

"MOMMA WAS NOT A LIE! She was everything to me! Momma and Erza are the most important things and if any try to harm Erza or momma's memory I will destroy them." said Harry.

This sent chills down everyone's spines except for the fairy tail mages and Albus who chuckled.

"So I am guessing that you to are together?" asked Albus.

Both Erza and Harry moved closer together and started holding hands. They gave him a look that said what "do you think". This caused both Albus and Makarov to chuckle.

Albus said walking back, "What is it with Potter's men and Red heads. Well if you all fallow me we can get you all settled in so that you can get ready for tomorrow."

With that they headed up to the castle and the younger fairy tail mages looked amazed at everything. When they got to where they would be staying they put everything away and headed to bed. All of them went to bed except for Makarov who stayed in the common room for a few minutes before he went to talk to catch up with Albus.

"Albus I know you want to know right know, but now is not a good time we can have people who should know come here tomorrow and we can explain everything. We can also get the mission details set up. You do know that this might not be cheap." said Makarov.

"Alright and yes I understand. Let's get everything ready for tomorrow." said Albus.

With that they left to make arrangements. Well Albus did Makarov went looking around to if anything had changed from his last visit.

(1) Yuki means snow in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

A new Tail coming: Book 1

Tri-Wizard tournament.

Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima)

Summary: AU story. Takes place after the magical tournament in Earth Land, and before the Quiditch World Cup. Harry and Erza are the same age. Erza and Harry are together.

Chapter 1: Learning about your past and getting things set.

The next morning when everyone from Fairy Tail was awake they headed down to the great hall. When they got there they saw several people they did not know.

"I guess they work here." said Harry.

"Ah so you are finally awake." said Makarov.

"Master you know we would have been down here earlier if Erza-Chan and Lucy did not take forever to get ready." said Harry as he and the rest of the people who cam took seats for breakfast.

"What was that Harry." said Erza and Lucy getting angry at Harry.

"Nothing, I am just saying that if Erza is this slow getting ready in the morning the maybe she is-" Harry started to saw before Erza interrupted.

"Be careful with what you are about to say Harry." said Erza.

"What that you are-" said Harry.

"Don't say it." warned Erza.

"Old." said Harry as he started running at top speed out of the great hall trying get away from Erza.

It took no time for Erza to get up and start chasing him.

More people came into the great hall through fire places. When everyone had come through they were greeted with people laughing and someone shouting, "Get back here Harry I am only going to hurt you a little."

"I am not that stupid Erza. You do know that I think you are a beautiful crazy red head maniac!" yelled Harry.

"Do not call me crazy or maniac. You messy haired, green eyed prankster!" yelled Erza.

This got a few adults attention none more so than a red haired green eyed female and a messy black haired man. They both asked at the same time, "I can't be, can it?"

"What's wrong dad?" asked a red haired girl.

"We might tell you in a second." said the messy haired man.

Not a minute later a messy haired boy came running into the great hall, he was fallowed a red haired girl.

"Get back here Harry Potter!" she yelled.

This got everyone's attention, but none more so than the same two people earlier. When they regained some of their scenes they both said in a soft voice, "It is him. He is alive I had hoped that he lived."

"Who lived mom?" asked the messy red haired girl.

"Rose that boy is your twin." said the red haired green eyed woman.

"How can they be twins Lily?" asked another red haired woman looking at the young man.

"I just do Molly. How do you tell the twins apart even though you act like you can't tell them apart?" asked Lily.

"She does have a point Molly dear. Your both mothers so you both just know, I guess." said a red haired man.

"Arthur you are supposed to be on my side in this argument." said Molly.

"Sorry dear." said Arthur.

"Ha, she the bo-" the messy haired man was about to say before he was interrupted.

What interrupted him was Erza yelling, "I got you!" as she landed on Harry.

"Why yes you did my beautiful red head." said Harry kissing Erza.

"Merlin's beard, James he is just like you. He has all your best traits he is a prankster, and he is a goof ball. But he also fell in love with a red head with a temper." said a shaggy haired man.

"Sirius I would watch what you say around Lily and Molly." said a scared man.

"Remus where is the fun in being cautious if you don't have any fun in life?" asked Sirius.

"A safe one Black." said a greasy haired man in a disgruntled voice.

"Oh you are no fun Snape." said Sirius.

At that comment Snape just glared at Sirius.

"I know you want to believe it his him-" Remus started to say when Lily interrupted him with a glare.

"Remus it is my baby boy I just know it." said Lily then said, "He may not look like my little Harry but it is him."

"I understand Lily but something seems strange about all of them." said Remus. He leans closer to James and Lily an said in a low voice, "The kid you call Harry, the boy with pink hair, and the blue haired girl they seem just as strong as all the adults here. And the small old man is ether stronger or the same strength as Dumbledore."

"Remus you have to be joking they are just kids the blue haired girl looks like she is a 11 year old." said James.

"She is 12 for your information." said a pink haired boy.

"Where did you come from?" asked James.

"The table over there. Oh and my name is Natsu, the blue haired girl is Wendy, the half naked guy is Gary, and the blond is Lucy. Any questions?" asked Natsu.

"Yah do you have any questions?" asked a blue cat caring a big fish.

"What is that? And where did it get that fish?" asked someone.

"Who this guy, he is my one of my best friends. His name is Happy. About the fish I have no idea where that came from" said Natsu.

"It's good to know his name. But what is he?" asked someone else.

"He is my friend that is all that matters." said Natsu angrily.

"Calm down Natsu, they don't know about Happy or Carla." said Harry.

"Who is Carla?" asked a red haired girl.

"She is just like Happy but I think she is smarter." said Harry.

"Right you are Harry. Hay I am smart to." said an indignant Happy.

"I know but you take after Natsu. That means you get short tempered, go overboard, and you don't think before you act." said Harry.

"Ginny are you ok?" asked a red haired boy.

"You look like you are about to explode." said another red head looking like the one who just spoke.

"I am fine Fred and Gorge I am not going to explode." said Ginny.

"Yes-" said Fred.

"-you-." said Gorge.

"- are." said Fred.

"Do not it is just that blue cat is sooo cute." said Ginny.

"Oh no this is bad." said Arthur seeing his daughter.

"MUST HUG!" yelled Ginny leaping at Happy.

"What the-" Happy started to say when was pounced on by Ginny who started hugging Happy.

"You're so cute!" exclaimed Ginny in girlish giggles.

"Help me!" pleaded Happy.

"Harry what is happening to Happy?" asked Wendy.

"Well it looks like Carla is not the only one who likes Happy. The red haired girl thinks that Happy is adorable." said Harry.

'How dare this girl take Happy from me.' thought an angry Carla.

"Ginny dear you need to let Happy go." said Molly.

"But mom." whined Ginny

"Happy and the rest of us are going to be here for a while." said Harry.

"Very true, as we now know each other let's get things set up for this year. The goblins know the exchange rate between our money and the money on earth land (1) and me and Makarov will set that up so I would like the rest of you to rest and enjoy the company of each other." said Dumbledore.

As they broke up in to smaller groups the Weasley's keeping Ginny close to them at all times. The Potters, Harry, and Erza grouped together to talk.

"I am so glad you are back with us Harry. It hurt me so much when we thought you died that night." said a sad Lily.

"Can you remember anything, we're you told anything?" asked James.

When he asked this many discussions stopped so they could hear what happened.

"I don't remember what happened, but momma told me that she was sent by the king of dragons to find a child to train. She just came into our dimensions when she felt something that drew her to where she found me. She then took me back to earth land where I guess that instead of coming back at the same time as she left we came four years early. Over the next few years she taught me everything I would need to survive and how to do magic. Momma told some information about how she found me she also said that I would have a destiny in two dimensions. Momma said that she wanted me strong so that if I ever had to fight something evil I could and that I should use my magic to help people." said Harry.

"I hope that someday I can thank her for all that she has done for you." said Lily.

"That might be kind of hard." said Harry in a sad voice.

"And why is is that?" asked someone.

"You see momma and most of the other dragon's disappeared on day. I spent 10 years with her." said Harry.

"I am sorry you momma disappeared." said someone.

"Wait did you say that she was a dragon?" asked a surprised bushy haired girl.

"Yes she was she was an ice dragon." said Harry.

"But that is dangerous. Dragons are savage, mindless beast. Someone should have taken you away from it." said the bushy haired girl.

The hall became very cold and very hot at the same time. Makarov motioned for Erza to intercept Harry while he intercepted Natsu.

"Don't you dare talk about our parents as some mindless animal! Whatever you know about dragons is wron-" Harry was saying before the bushy haired girl started to yell at him.

"I am not wrong. Every book and all the teachers say that dragons are mindless animals." said the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione you might want to stop if you are as smart as you think you are." said a young red haired boy.

"Ron they must know that no mater were they are all dragons are mindless animals." said Hermione.

"Hermione was, in this case you are wrong." said Makarov.

"I agree with him Miss Granger not everything in books are correct." said Dumbledore.

"Erza take these two outside to cool off." said Makarov handing Natsu to Erza who took Harry and Natsu outside.

"Hermione you need to understand that for Harry, Natsu, Wendy and a few others back on earth land Dragons where things they had seen . First the dragons from earth land and many other realms have their own minds, their own magic, we showed the majority of the dragons respect, and we never hunted them. The second thing is you need to understand the people who grew up with the dragons, grew up with them since they were little kids." explained Makarov.

"Why are you not as angry as the other two." asked Rose.

"Well I did grow up with my dragon mom; I did not know her as long as Harry or Natsu. But she is still family to me." said Wendy.

Harry, Natsu, and Erza came back into the great hall, Harry was calmer but Natsu was still had a bit anger.

"Hermione I am sorry how I reacted to you. But you should understand that for most of my life all I had was momma. Also Natsu you should also say you are sorry." said Harry.

"Sorry." said Natsu angrily.

"I am sorry to; all I know about dragons is from what I have read in books. I should realize that all of my knowledge is not correct." said Hermione.

"Hey master maybe we could help teach them some of our magic and they could teach us some of theirs." said Wendy.

"Don't we have different types of magic?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but remember Harry is originally from this dimension so it might not be as different as you think. We will just have to see." said Makarov.

After Makarov said that people from Earth Land and Earth started to make plans to see if they could learn new magic. After a few more hours people talking something came to Lily's attention.

"We forgot the Malfoy's." shouted Lily.

"Oops." said Dumbledore.

"Seriously Albus." said a stern woman.

"I forgot Minerva, I just found a friend most you thought dead." said Dumbledore.

"I better go floo call them." said Minerva sighing.

A few minutes later a family with platinum blond hair came through a fire place.

"Once again Lucius I am sorry that Albus forgot." said Minerva.

"It is not your fault Minnie." said Lucius.

He got a glare from Minerva.

After explaining what had happened to the Malfoy family, they were a little shocked about all the information.

"I think I might have found someone I want to train how to use ice make." said Gray.

"Who?" asked Makarov.

"The blond haired boy." said Gray.

"It could be interesting as long as he does not show any of your undressing habits." said Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gray not knowing he was in his underwear.

"Put some pants on, and if I hear that he is showing signs-" Erza was sawing before he was interrupted.

"I will watch him. I will also help teach the kid." said Harry.

At this Gray gave a look that said "I would never do anything like that."

"I might have also found someone to teach." said Erza.

"Hey master we may need some other fairy tail members to help or we can have a few of the students come to earth land to learn from fairy tail or another guild." said Harry

"Your right we might but let's come to that when we have to." said Makarov.

With that people kept talking or making plans for themselves. What they did not know was that something dark loomed on the horizon.

A/N: Well there it is most of the Hogwarts people meet a few members of Fairy Tail. Also meets his parents.

Know this is a review based poll:  
Who from the HP Dimensions should to earth land during the summer break and who should they learn from.

Set in stone:

Harry Potter: Ice Dragon Slayer magic. Learning Light magic. Makarov is his teacher in light magic.

Blond haired kid (Draco Malfoy): Ice Make magic. Gray teaches him with supervision form Erza.

Up to the reviewers:

Ron Weasley: Take Over magic. Elfman is his teacher.

Hermione Granger: Archive magic. Hibiki is her teacher.

Rose Potter: Re-equip magic and sword fighting. Erza is her teacher.

Neville Longbottom: Wood Make and Plant magic. Laki and Dory are his teachers.

Others if you come up with them. If you do you need to write it out like those above. So please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A new Tail coming: Book 1

Tri-Wizard tournament.

Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima)

Summary: AU story. Takes place after the magical tournament in Earth Land, and before the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and Erza are the same age. Erza and Harry are together.

Chapter 2: Quidditch World Cup

A few days before the Quidditch World Cup.

"I know this is late but we were wondering if all of you would like to join us at the Quidditch World Cup?" asked James.

"We'll have to check with the master." said Harry.

"What is this Quidditch?" asked Erza.

At this the Quidditch fans look at her with shock.

"It's the greatest sport in the world." said Ron as he started to explain it to them. (A/N: I am not going to explain it because most of us already know what it is if you have read the first Harry Potter book.)

"Could be interesting, master would it be ok?" asked Harry.

"Sure, when was that last game that we watched Albus?" asked Makarov.

"It has been a while. I wish I could go to one but I have paperwork." said Dumbledore saying the last word like it was some kind of monster.

"Well professor we could always show you the memory later on." said Lily.

"You would thank you Lily." said Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"When is it?" asked Natsu.

"The day after tomorrow." said James.

"We will be ready." said Makarov.

Morning of Quidditch World Cup

"When are going to head over to the stadium?" asked Harry.

"When the others get here." said Makarov.

"Is everyone ready? We are going to take a portkey to the stadium." said James after he coming out of the Floo, he was followed by Lily and Rose.

They walked outside to the front gates. When they got there James took out a hat and told everyone to hold on to the hat tightly. When everyone touched it at the same time they felt themselves being lifted up into the air and spun around at a high rate of speed. When they landed James, Lily, Makarov, Erza, and Harry were on their feet.

"Why does he look like he might throw up?" asked James.

"Dragon slayer magic is a powerful form of magic. For dragon slayers like Harry and Natsu who a very strong they have problems with vehicles." explained Makarov.

When everyone got up they started to walk to their campsite. On the way Rose waved to some of her friends and some other people. When they got to the campsite they saw the Weasley's setting up their tent with the help of Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley it would be easier if you do it this way." said Hermione.

"Well Hermione it looks like you are right." said Arthur.

They walked to the tent next to the Weasley's, which was already put up. As they got closer they heard arguing.

"Why are you trying to stop me young master asked me to help his friend? Young master always tells Dobby of stories of his Potter." said Dobby.

"My Harry has better stories." said a voice that people from earth land knew.

When everyone got into the tent; the first thing Harry did is run over to the cat on the ground and picked her up an yelled, "Doc (1) what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Hi Harry, I wanted to see you. And that firebird came back and it brought me here." said Doc.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you, but you were with your family at the time an I did not want to disturb you." said Harry hugging Doc closer to him.

"Thanks Harry. So who is this and who are those guys?" asked Doc.

"I don't know about him but, the three behind me are birth family." said Harry.

"Really, well as long as they don't do anything bad." said Doc.

"We won't hurt Harry he is family." said Rose.

"Ok, so what are we doing here?" asked Doc.

"We are here for the Quidditch World Cup." said James.

"What is Quidditch?" asked Harry as he was holding Doc in his arms.

"Well it is a sport that people play on brooms." Lily said in a bored voice.

"Mom Quidditch is the best game." said Rose.

James started to explain Quidditch to the people from Earth Land. When he was done he asked, "Now you see why Quidditch is the greatest sport ever."

As the day went on the Potters and the fairy tail mages talked with Doc and Dobby. An hour before the match the blond haired boy came to the tent.

"Hey Rose have you seen-" the blond haired boy.

"Sorry young master I started talking with young masters girlfriend, I lost track of time." said Dobby.

"She's not my girlfriend Dobby." said the blind haired boy.

"But young master Draco sends owls to Lady Rose almost every day." said Dobby.

"That does not mean she is my girlfriend." said Draco.

"Sorry young master Dobby will punish himself for this misunderstanding." said Dobby.

"Dobby what have I told you about punishing yourself?" asked Draco.

"Not to you young master." said Dobby.

"Good, I think we need to head back so we can get ready for the game." said Draco.

After Draco left the Potters, the people from earth land, and the Weasley's got together an head up to the stadium for the game.

The game was going well with the Irish team in the lead until.

"Mom way is it getting cold?" asked Rose.

"I don't know." said Lily.

"Oh no how did they get lose?" asked James.

"Who got loose Mr. Potter?" asked Wendy.

"Dementors." said James.

"What are Dementors?" asked Erza.

"They are fowl and twisted creatures who devour happiness and leave you with nothing but your worst fears." said James with a shudder.

"What are they doing here?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. Only the ministry has the ability to send Dementors." said James.

"Well ether someone sent them or they broke free." said Harry.

As he finished twenty or more Dementors flew out of the sky and on to the field. They made a rasping noise and started to head to the closet food they could find.

"We have to stop them!" shouted Lily.

"We are already on it!" shouted Harry as he jumped out the window.

To the surprise of everyone who saw him and a few others fall to the stadium floor. When they hit the ground the only thing damaged was the ground.

"We know what to do protect the people and find the enemies weakness." said Makarov.

"Yes, master shouted!" the people from earth land.

Harry went towards a group of attractive women who were cowering in fear of the creatures. He put his self in front of the women. The Dementors were startled that someone could with stand them.

"Foul beasts leave now or I will destroy you where you stand." said Harry with an aura of authority.

The Dementors had been told by the hideous person to go after anything that was not pure or on the list of creatures that she had shown them. They kept moving forward not knowing that they had taken orders that would get them destroyed.

"I gave you a chance." said Harry. He leaned back his head and took a deep breath in, he then through his head forward as he came back to full standing position he put his hands in front of his mount and said, "(Ice Dragon's Roar)."

What the people then witnessed would lead to a boom in magic learning and research all over the world. A magical circle appeared in front of the Harry, he blew out a light blue mist into the circle. What came out of the other end of the circle was a light blue beam. When it hit the Dementors it frozen them instantly.

The others where not having a hard time fighting the Dementors ether.

Everything was going well until some wizards appeared they said, "We from the ministry are here to protect the people from these dark creatures and dark wizards who are controlling them."

"You are to late we already stopped the Dementors." said Harry.

"Stupefy!" shouted an Auror.

"Watch where you through your magic." said Harry.

"Shut up you dark wizard. We don't know where you stole your magic from but we are here to take it away from you because only us purebloods should have magic that powerful." said another Auror.

"Stop right there I would watch what you say to these people." said James as he had made his way down during the fighting.

"Sir I was not told you were here. Ow my head hurts, why does my head hurt?" asked the Auror.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"I think someone has messed with their heads." said Lucius.

"Someone can do this to someone?" asked Lucy.

"Yes but it highly illegal and whoever did it, goes to prison for the rest of their life." said Lucius.

After things settled down the game started back up. In the end Ireland won but the Bulgarian seeker catching the snitch. The rest of the night went on without any problems, people from the ministry tried to find out who had tampered with the Auror's mind. They had no clues as to who had done it so for now it was an isolated event. Harry and the rest of the people from Earth Land were in the news for their part in saving people during the Dementor attack.

As the weeks until school would start the people going to Hogwarts got their school supplies and got ready for school, nothing happened until.

A/N: Sorry for the wait people, I recently started playing an MMO an I have not been writing for that I am sorry. Please as always Read & Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A new Tail coming: Book 1

TriWizard tournament.

Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima)

Summary: AU story. Takes place after the magical tournament in Earth Land, and before the Qudditch World Cup. Harry and Erza are the same age. Erza and Harry are together.

Chapter 3: An interesting train ride and the Announcement of the TriWizard Tournament.

As the day of the train ride came the people from earth land decided that they would take the train into Hogwarts. So as they stood on platform 9 3/4 they looked at the amazing red steam train.

"Natsu are you sure you want to go on the train with us?" asked Harry.

"I have to learn how to control the motion sickness problem." said Natsu.

"Very well, but if it gets too much we will knock you unconscious understand?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Natsu.

They had a wonderful train ride. They talked, eaten candy, showed different objects they had, ate some more candy, got berated by Hermione for eating so much candy, ate some more candy, and Harry got chased down the length of the train by Erza. This had happened enough times people were starting a betting polls within their compartment and the ones next to them; a lot of the bets were to see when he would do it again and if she would catch him (Oddly enough they would have betting poll at Hogwarts; both students and teachers had separate polls.)

After the fifth chase they walked back to the compartment. Harry and Erza decided to embarrass Natsu a little.

"Hey Natsu that wouldn't happen to be love letter from Lisanna would it?" asked Harry.

"No, why would you say that?" asked Natsu who was blushing.

"Oh no reason." said Harry who started to laugh.

"You better treat her right Natsu or else. Gray are you treating Juvia right?" asked Erza.

"I am treating her good, what do you think I would do." said Gray.

"Good." said Erza.

"Wow she is so strong. I wish could teach me how to be that strong." said Rose.

"Why would someone strong teach a weakling like you potty." said a female voice from outside.

"What are you doing here pug face." said Rose.

"Watch it potty I am here to give the new people here the option to be with the pure not some filthy mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors." said the female voice.

"Leave Pansy, you gave them the option." said Draco.

"Shut if you filthy blood traitor. You could have made up for your family's failure to join the dark lord." said Pansy.

"This dark lord she is talking about is Voldemort right?" asked Harry.

"Don't say his name." said Ron.

"Why I am not afraid of some weakling mage. He is nothing and I mean nothing compared to the dragon of the Apocalypse." said Harry with a shudder.

"Where is this dragon of the Apocalypse so when the dark lord comes back he can tame this dragon and use it to rule the world?" asked Pansy.

"Your weak dark lord would probably get killed with fear the moment he saw that dragon." said Lucy who was reading a book.

"How dare you talk about the dark lord he is the most powerful wizard. He is more powerful than that old fool Dumbledore. When the dark lord takes over this world he will make it a better place by uplifting the loyal pureblood and making the mudbloods, muggles, and everyone else who is unworthy our entertainment. So be prepared worship the dark lord you filth." said Pansy.

"Sorry did you say something I thought I heard a dog barking." said Erza.

"Watch your mouth, when the dark lord returns you will either be the first to die or you will be a toy for him to use then throw aw-" Pansy started to say before a hand wrapped around her neck.

"Don't you dare talk about my Erza like that if I ever hear that something bad happened to my Erza then I will come for you, believe me when I find you it won't be pretty. The last person who pissed me off and almost died from it you are no were near as strong as her. I am going for a walk." said Harry as he walked out of the compartment past Pansy and her goons.

With that Pansy and her goons left a most of the compartment was shocked at what Harry had said.

"It's romantic that he would do that but she is from a noble magical family he could get in trouble." said Hermione.

"He won't get in trouble because is he is from an Ancient and Noble house." said Draco.

"Do you think she would go after Erza to get at Harry?" asked Hermione.

The people from fairy tail laughed. This got confused looks from the other people in the compartment.

"Hermione remember most of us have been training with our magic since we were little." said Lucy.

"But she might know the three unforgivable curses." said Neville.

"Knowing her family she probably does know them." said Draco.

"What are the three unforgivable curses?" asked Lucy.

"The one that most dark witches and wizards use is the killing curse as the name says it kills in one hit if touches you. The second is the Cruciatus curse is more commonly called the torture curse because it causes intense pain that makes you feel like you are being tortured. The last curse is the impervious curse which puts your mind under the control of someone, they can make you do thing and you can't stop yourself from doing them." explained Draco.

"Well except for the last one I will be ok." said Erza.

"Why are you only worried about the last curse?" asked Rose.

"I can't speak for the others personal defenses, but I personally always have some kind of magical armor on at all times unless I need to do certain things." said Erza.

"Us dragon slayers are like the dragons that taught us we are more resistant to magic." said Natsu.

Harry walked back into the compartment went to his day pack and pulled out a couple pieces of paper. He then handed the papers to Erza and said, "Erza I know this is kind of quick but I can only think of one way to stop anyone from attacking you. That is by you being my wife and part of the Potter family."

"So you are asking her to marry you, aren't you both a bit young?" asked Hermione.

"We are both nineteen and from what I understand buy your magical law we are adults already." said Harry.

"He is right Hermione. What I want to know us why do you have a marriage contract already?" asked Draco.

"Well I had a feeling I might do something stupid and I wanted to have something to keep Erza safe." said Harry.

"H-H-Here y-y-you go H-H-Harry." stuttered Erza handing back the signed marriage contract.

"Well I guess that make us a least in this universe husband and wife. I will send these of when we get to Hogwarts. I love you Mrs. Potter." said Harry kissing Erza on the lips.

The rest of the train ride went off without to many more surprise, well except for when he explained about why it was dangerous when he was angry. They gave a warning it said "Don't make Harry Potter angry or you may end up dead."

The train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students were getting off the train when a booming voice filled the air it said, "Firs years come along."

"Hi Hagrid!" yelled Rose.

"Hello Rose I hope you like this year." said Hagrid.

"Shush, Hagrid you don't want to spoil the fun." said Erza as she and Harry smiled at each other.

"What is happening this year?" asked Rose.

"Not telling. See you in the great hall Hagrid!" yelled Harry has he got into a carriage being pulled by a strange skeletal horse.

Oddly enough when they got into Hogwarts a sudden storm showed up.

"That is weird it was perfectly fine weather a few minutes ago." said Hermione.

"It's the weather, it's one of the few things magic can't control." said Ron.

"I wonder how long the Sorting is going to take this year." said Rose.

The doors at the end of the great hall opened Professor McGonagall with twenty or so students came in. They moved up the hall many looked like they were scared but some looked like they were ready for a challenge.

The shorting had gone off with no problems. When everybody was finishing the feast and everyone started to get ready for bed Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements.

"Now that we have been feed I would like to give you a few notices, first off Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me tell you that the list of objects that are forbidden inside castle has had a few more items add to it, if you wish to see the full list it will be in your house common rooms. As it is every year the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds to all but a select few as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. The Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year. This is because of an event coming up in October and continuing through the end of the year. As many of you may have noticed there are some new people would you all come forward and introduce yourselves." said Dumbledore.

With that a few people and animals started walking up to the front of the great hall.

"Hello all my name is Makarov and I am the guild master of a guild called Fairy Tail." said Makarov.

"I am Harry Potter and yes I am Rose Potter's older twin brother and if you want to know why I am older than her, well I am not telling you because it is complicated. Now I will hand it off the most beautiful woman in the world." said Harry.

"I am Erza Potter and I am Harry's wife." said Erza who was blushing.

"What!" yelled a few people at the staff table.

"I asked her to marry me on the train ride I will explain why tomorrow." said Harry.

"I am Natsu." said Natsu.

"I am Gray." said Gray.

"Put you clothes back on Gray!" shouted Erza.

"I am Lucy." said Lucy.

"These three are Doc, Happy, and Carla and they are Exceed." said Harry.

"Hi." All three of the Exceed said together.

"Well thank you for all introducing yourselves if you have any questions you can ask them. It is up to them to answer. May I introduce you to this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody. As I said earlier Hogwarts has the honor of hosting the TriWizard Tournament which was established seven hundred years ago, it is a friendly competition between Hogwarts Beauxbatons, and Drumstang. A champion is selected from each school and each champion will compete in three magical tasks. As the tournament has not been held in a long time we have added extra precisions for safety reasons. One of these being that no one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to give their name to the impartial judge. For now that is all off to bed." said Dumbledore.

As the students left the great hall they started talking about many thing, the biggest being the two new Potter's, the talking cats, and the TriWizard Tournament.

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait, things have been coming up and I have been working on other stories. But I thank you for all waiting patiently. Last time forgot to tell you all about Doc; she is like Happy and Carla only she is green and wears a lab coat. Read & Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A new Tail coming: Book 1

Tri-Wizard tournament.

Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover

I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima)

Summary: AU story. Takes place after the magical tournament in Earth Land, and before the Quiditch World Cup. Harry and Erza are the same age. Erza and Harry are together.

"Hi" someone is talking

'Hi' someone is thinking

"**Hi**" Magical attacks or spells being cast

Chapter 4: Memories

As the next day rolled around Harry an Erza found themselves walking towards the headmasters office with Mrs. Potter who was leading them to the headmasters. When they stopped in front of a gargoyle Mrs. Potter said the password. The gargoyle moved out of the way and the three of them walked up the stairs into the headmaster's office where Harry and Erza each took a seat.

"Alright please explain to me why my son is greeting married?" asked Lily.

"On the train ride a student by the name of Pansy walked towards the compartment that we were sitting in and she started to make remarks about blood purity and how great the weakling mage named Voldemort was. It started to get on my nerves so I threatened her." said Harry.

"My I asked what you would do to her?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well if anything happens to Erza and I find out that she had anything to do with that I would attack her limiting the amount of strength that I use while I fight her. Although I have a felling that Lucy could probably do serious harm to Pansy because from what I have seen in time that we have been here a lot of you wizards although some of you might be magical strong you are all physically weak." said Harry.

"Hey you have to be physically fit to play quidditch." said James.

"Probably true but how many people play quidditch?" asked Erza.

"Not many because it is a dangerous sport." said Lily.

"Anyways about-." Dumbledore was about to say before the door was thrown open and ten people barged in interrupting him.

"Where is the filth that threatened my daughter?" asked a man.

"That would be me." said Harry in a nonchalant voice.

"I am Pansy Parkson's father Lord of the Nobel house of Parkson." said Pansy's father.

"Wow in this world the give nobility to weaklings and morons." Harry said to Erza.

"Harry behave yourself, I am sorry for my fiancé he sometimes tends to be an idiot in the morning." said Erza.

"Do not talk to me as if we were equals I am a pureblood and are scum like that mudblood whore over there." said Pansy's father.

"Now John I think you should watch what you say. Even though we are in the presence of low life's it does not mean that we have to act like them." said a toad woman in pink.

"Sweet lord of magic when did you wizards decide that it was a good idea to in large ugly toads and teach to act like humans. Wow you are one ugly toad and do not get me started on how awful your clothes look. It looks like some threw up pink and called it cloths." said Harry.

At that statement many people either gasped or were holding back laughing.

"How dare you I am the undersecretary to the minister of magic Dolores Umbridge you will show me the respect in deserve." said Umbridge.

"Oh wow they gave a toad has important job I hope it is not to hard for tiny little magic to handle." said Harry.

"I could have you thrown into Azkaban for your lack respect for you betters or your threats of some of a noble house-." Umbridge started to say before Harry interrupted her.

"You cannot lay your toad like hands on me or Erza because I am from the Potter family by birth and Erza is my fiancé which I believe that we ate both protected. I believe that the Potter is an Ancient and Noble family correct." said Harry.

"Yes it is but-" said John.

"He is right we will find away eventually. Aurors please escort John off would you." said Umbridge.

"Fine I will leave but this is not over." said John.

As John Parkson and the Aurors left the headmasters office leaving Umbridge watching them leave she removed a necklace from her neck and she changed.

"I am glad to be able to take of that glamor charm." said Umbridge.

"So Dolores you are still working with -" Dumbledore started to say before he was interrupted.

"Albus shush you know that you can speak about them in public." said Umbridge.

"How silly of me, so what do we now about Mr. Parkson and young the young Potters?" asked Dumbledore.

"I will try get the marriage contract moved through quickly, but knowing how close John and Cornelius are I might have to speed the process along." said Umbridge.

"Thank you Dolores. I am sure Mr. Potter can behave himself." said Dumbledore.

"I will do my best but no one threatens Erza or my friends." said Harry.

With that Umbridge put the necklace back on and left the headmasters office.

"Why are you so protective of your friends Harry?" asked Lily.

"Well I guess sense momma always told me to protect your friends and loved ones, is the main reason. Also I tend to get very angry and destructive if one of my friends is hurt." said Harry.

"That is putting light Harry you almost killed Minerva during your challenge match." said Erza.

"Explain now mister I may not have raised but you are still my son. I am upset that you almost killed someone and I want to know why you did it." said Lily.

"Well it started off during The Grand Magic Game. Is there a way to show you the battle instead of telling you about it?" asked Harry.

"Yes there is," Dumbledore started to say as he got up and walked to over to one of his cabinets. Dumbledore then said, "This is a Pensieve I will need you to think of the memories that you want use to watch and I will then use the spell to pull out the memory."

"Will I be able to get the memory back?" asked Harry.

"I am sorry there is no way to return the memory." said Dumbledore.

"Can you make a copy and leave me original in my head?" asked Harry.

"Yes I can do that." said Dumbledore.

"Ok go ahead, what do I need to do?" asked Harry.

"Think of the memory that you want and bring it to the front of you mind. Then when you have it tell me and I will make a copy." instructed Dumbledore.

"Alright I am ready." said Harry.

"Very well relax." said Dumbledore putting his wand on Harry's temple then pulling it away with something long and silvery leaving Harry's head.

"That tickled." said Harry.

"Alright is everyone ready?" asked Dumbledore.

Everyone nodded and entered the memory.

/_**MEMORY START**_/

"While we are in the memory no one can hear or see us." said Dumbledore.

"Harry who is that girl over there?" asked Lily.

"Her that is Mavis Vermilion she is the first guild master of Fairy Tail." said Harry.

"What!" shouted everyone except Harry and Erza.

"We don't know how she is only appearing to us mages from Fairy Tail or why she appears where ever she wants." said Harry.

Before anyone could say or ask any more questions someone in a pumpkin head walked out started to talk.

"Welcome to the challenge round of the Grand Magic Games we will start of with Fairy Tail A who will step up to take the challenge." said the announcer.

Harry jumped down to the ring. Harry then said, "I am here to represent fairy tail."

"Very well who do you challenge?" asked the announcer.

"I challenge Minerva of Sabertooth." said Harry.

"Is he stupid no one beats Minerva." said someone in the crowd snickering.

Minerva teleported to the ring an said, "You have some courage to challenge one of your betters. It is a shame that you are still with that pathetic Fairy Tail guild."

"You say that Fairy Tail is a pathetic guild but you are wrong I see nothing but thugs and low life's in Sabertooth." declared Harry in a loud voice.

"We shall see about that announcer start the match." ordered Minerva.

"Y-y-yes ma'am, match begin!" yelled the announcer.

Minerva came at Harry thinking that she would make this an easy win. What she did not know was that she was in the fight of her life.

'I will not lose to someone who steps on and over the weak for their own sake. I will remained every not just of my strength but also Fairy Tails.' thought Harry.

"**Ice Dragon's: Teeth**!" shouted Harry who slammed both fist into the ground.

Not a few seconds later did ice pillars start appearing all over the battlefield.

"Do you like a pathetic attack like this will stop me." smirked Minerva.

"Not really but it is a good way to distract you so I can get up close and **Ice Dragon's: Claw**." said Harry as he started to slash with his claw like hands.

"Enough of this!" shouted Minerva throwing her magic at Harry.

The attacks hit and they did hurt but he was not an S-Class Mage for nothing.

"So you are still standing interesting let's see how long you can keep it up." said Minerva throwing more of her spells at Harry.

Harry dodged a lot of the attacks but a few hits as well.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Harry a little out of breath.

"I am bored of this. Time to finish you off **Niel Wielg Mion Derse Elcantaeus Yagdo Rigora**!" shouted Minerva as she waved her hands in a circle.

When she finished she flung her arms open and blinding light appeared and formed a giant creature which ordered to start pummeling Harry. When it finished the was a giant hole with Harry in it.

"Now you see the futility of challenging your betters. You just like your guild are trash everyone knows but your guild. Why not give up and join other guilds it would be better." said Minerva.

"Are you done sounding all high and might. Everyone here thinks they are better then us but they aren't because each guild has its own strengths and weakness. If anyone says that their guild is better than anyone else they will learn the hard way they are wrong." said Harry as he started getting up.

"That was a pretty speech but you are wrong Sabertooth is the strongest an all the other pathetic guilds ether already know this or they have yet to learn. So now it is time for the filth at Fairy Tail to learn how weak they truly are." said Minerva as she threw a spell at Harry with the intent to kill.

Harry took the attack but he did not feel anything because at that moment a light blue aura appeared around Harry. Harry looked at Minerva an said, "Fairy Tail is not filth, we are a family that gets stronger when help each other better themselves."

"Oh shut up only they weak help others, the strong take what they want." said Minerva.

"I guess trying to change your mind is through talk is not going to happen so now I have to show you through force." said Harry.

"Who does this loser think he is, he thinks that he can do anything against Minerva." said a Sabertooth guild member.

Ice started covering Harry like he was in a cocoon. A few seconds later the ice started to shatter and fall away. When the last of the ice fell away Harry's skin had become scaly and every breath he took the air became misty.

"Harry why do you look like that?" asked James.

"When I entered the dragon force state I change the way I look, I also get stronger and faster." said Harry.

"So you get a boost to your abilities amazing." said a diminutive man.

"Now let's begin." said Harry.

After he finished talking he disappeared then reappeared behind Minerva with his fist clinched like he had punched someone.

"When did you-" Minerva started to say before she doubled over.

"When did I what hit you. I hit do hard and so fast that it took your brain a few minutes to process what happened. Now I will beat you up until the match is called or you are dead." said Harry who started wailing on Minerva.

This went on for a few minutes until Harry asked, "Do you give up?"

"Why would I surrender pathetic person like you." said Minerva.

"Very well **Ice Dragon's: Tempest**." said Harry jumping into the air.

As he came back down two magical circle appeared in front of him. In between those two circles a blue orb appeared. The orb then absorbed the circle in front of it. The orb then unleaded a large amount of energy at Minerva who stood there thinking it was a normal attack. She would be shocked to find out that as the energy hit her it froze her and the ground around her was frozen solid.

"Announcer call the match she won't be able to get out of that for two hours no matter how much she struggles." said Harry.

"W-w-winner Fairy Tail A's Harry Potter." said the announcer.

"That attack looked very powerful. But isn't she only frozen?" asked Lily as everyone started to leave the memory.

/_**MEMORY END**_/

"True but the reason I almost killed her is because I got angry and tried to shatter her." said Harry once everyone had returned to the headmaster's office.

"Why did almost do that?" asked James.

"Well I was stupid enough to unfreeze her mouth and she started to mouth off and started to became a nuisance." said Harry.

"What stopped you?" asked a professor McGonagall.

Harry nodded his head at Erza.

"Ah yes women do tend have that effect on us men." said Dumbledore.

With that bit of information people split up started to leave except for Harry and Dumbledore.

"Was there something else you would like to tell me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Momma said that when she first found me she had sensed a evil in my scar and got rid of and as it was leaving my scar some black ooze came out it then this green shade left the scar screaming as if it had died. She told me to keep a look out for anything that game of the feeling of anger, rage, evil, and pain. I never understood what she meant by telling me that until I got here I can smell one of them on somewhere here in this school but we can deal with it later if you want to." said Harry.

"I think that is a good idea it gives me time to find what came from your scar." said Dumbledore.

"Very well see you later." said Harry rushing after Erza.

'Tom could you have made more than one and if you did, I worry how many there might be.' thought Dumbledore.

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait but things came up but I will be trying my best to update my stories when I can. Please Read & Review.


End file.
